brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Tell Him
Tell Him by Bert Berns (The Exciters version) is featured in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by Brittany and Marley featuring back-up vocals from the New Direction girls. Brittany and Marley walk through the school discussing their crushes: Brittany knows about Marley and Jake's feelings, and Brittany wants to ask Sam. She suggests to Marley that they perform together. With a turn, both are in blue dresses, along with the New Directions Girls. They perform the song through the hallways and end up in the history classroom. They sing and dance in front of Finn and the boys together with the other New Directions girls. At the end of the performance, Brittany and Marley ask Jake and Sam to the dance, to which they both reply yes. This leaves Kitty rather angry. The neckbraced Cheerio named Jordan then walks past the History Room window and taps the window to make Ryder notice her. Lyrics Marley: I know something about love Brittany: You've gotta want it bad Marley: If that guy's got into your blood Brittany: Go out and get him Brittany and Marley (New Directions Girls): If you want him to be (Do, do-do, do, do-do) The very part of you (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Makes you want to breathe (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Here's the thing to do (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Brittany and Marley with New Directions Girls: Tell him that, You're never gonna leave him Tell him that, You're always gonna love him Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now Brittany: I know something about love Marley: You gotta show it and Make him see the moon up above Brittany and Marley (New Directions Girls): Reach out and get him If you want him to be (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Always by your side (Do, do-do, do, do-do) If you want him to (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Only think of you (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Brittany and Marley with New Directions Girls: Tell him that, You're never gonna leave him Tell him that, You're always gonna love him Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now Brittany with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Ever since the world began It's been that way for man And women were created Marley with New Directions Girls harmonizing: To make love their destiny Then why should true love be So complicated Oh, yeah! Oh! Brittany and Marley (New Directions Girls): (Ah...) I know something about love (Ah...) You gotta take his hand (Ah...) Show him what the world is made of (Ah...) One kiss will prove it Brittany and Marley (New Directions Girls): If you want him to be (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Always by your side (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Take his hand tonight (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Swallow your foolish pride (Do, do-do, do, do-do) Brittany and Marley with New Directions Girls: Tell him that You're never gonna leave him Tell him that You're always gonna love him Brittany with New Directions Girls (Marley): Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Oh, you have to tell him now!) Tell him that You're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah!) Tell him that You're always gonna love him (Yeah!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Girl, you gotta tell him right now!) Tell him that You're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah!) Tell him that You're always gonna love him (Yeah!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Just take his hand in yours and tell him!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Tell him right now (Just take his hand in yours and tell him!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, Brittany and Marley with New Directions Girls: Tell him right now! Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce